rapid_studiofandomcom-20200215-history
1337
1337 is a Roblox Adventure game developed by Rapid Studio and released on October 10th, 2016. The game is a 10 Chapter story, with the chapters being released on separate dates. 1337 is currently Rapid Studio's most popular and most successful game. 1337 also shows that great Roblox games can be made with simple Roblox Studio tools and little to no scripting. Gameplay 1337's gameplay is very simple, the player usually interacts with Dialog Boxes to continue the story. The game also teleports the player in certain areas to continue the story, for example, an NPC asks the player to ask another NPC to join them, the player enters their house and is teleported to another area which looks exactly like the previous area, but when the player exits the house, the NPC's are in different positions. 1337 also teleports players to different places which continues the story, dividing the chapters into "Sections", every chapter usually has over 4 sections Plot Chapter 1 The main character, Nick, is woken up by this best friend Travis when he learns that Guest's have abducted some of their other friends. Nick decides to help and invites another friend, Adam to come along. The group later comes across an Abandoned BloxMart where the Guest's are hiding out. The group confronts the leader of the Guest's, Guest 1337. Knowing how to communicate with Guest's through their complicated language, Adam tries to convince him to let their friends go. Guest 1337 pulls a lever which Nick, Travis and Adam fall in a hole and land in a small dark room lit by two lanterns. As Nick tries to find a way out, a part of the wall breaks down, revealing a secret passage, the group decides to go through. Chapter 2 Nick, Travis and Adam have been walking for 20 Minutes when they find another Guest, Guest 16. Before the group could run away, Guest 16 spoke to them in Guestimese, Adam translates. Guest 16 reveals the massive plan that Guest 1337 has to destroy Robloxia, and the ancient legend where 5 Robloxian's would save the world. Later, the group finds themselves in a large room with many Robloxian's either in cages or hanging from the ceiling from chains. Nick, Travis and Adam free Parker first, who is a close friend of them. Before the group could save anyone else, Guest 1337 enters the room, luckily, the group escapes quickly. The group decides to get some fresh air and go back to the Cage Room. But when they return to the Cage Room, it is too late. Guest 1337 knocks out Nick, Travis, Adam and Parker. Nick awakes in a large prison cell, realizing that he must save his friends and escape. Chapter 3 Shortly after Nick wakes up in the prison cell, he escapes and lets Adam and Travis out of there cell. The group enters the cafeteria to find Parker locked in a small cage. The group lets Parker out of his cage and they jump into an air vent. Travis stops and talks about how he feels that something bad will happen to him, Adam and Nick reassure him that everything will be fine. Nick, Travis, Adam and Parker find themselves in a control room. Curious, Adam presses one particular button which releases every prisoner in the building, two guests who were guarding the Control Room at the time burst in, and Nick, Travis, Adam and Parker runs out of the room and into the hallway. After dodging lasers in the hallway, the group find themselves back in the cafeteria. Prisoners have blew up part of the wall and jump through it, Nick, Travis, Adam and Parker jump through the hole. After escaping the prison, Nick, Adam and Parker are stranded in the forest. Realizing that Travis is separated from the group, Parker walks off into the forest to look for Travis, shortly after a distant voice is heard. Development Before 1337 was conceived, a game called "A Noob's Quest" was in development. Not much was known about the game, the only thing that was known was that the game would use the same Chapter system as 1337 did. The game was cancelled in early development for unknown reasons. Soon after, 1337 was announced under the name "Project: Guest". 1337 may be the final fragments of A Noob's Quest, considering that the game was going to use Chapter system. 1337's development is mostly unknown. Reception 1337 Recived very positive feedback from users on Roblox, with a large amounts of favourites and Likes on the game.